Alemas
Alemas is a Legend with the third highest amount of posts for a single user. Alemas joined the LMBs on November 25th, 2005. Alemas became a Maniac on February 18th, 2011, then reached Legend on August 22nd, 2011. He is an Italian who lived in the United Kingdom but now is in Germany. He currently has over 40,650 posts and 8 studs. Alemas is one of the oldest fully active MB users. Alemas gets blamed for spamming a lot, and has gotten in big fights over it, not only with other users, but also with the moderators. Now though, he is campaigning against spam, which some users find ironic. He is one of the most well-known and (in)famous users on the LMBs. One of Alemas' pride and joys is the LEGO News Station Advanced 3, the most popular news station in the News Forum, where he is 1st In-Command. Although he had never roleplayed in a topic outside of the MB Forum before (apart from talking in cafes in the City, Atlantis and Space Police roleplay subforums and a brief spell in Bionicle and LEGO Universe roleplay), he recently started roleplaying in the Alien Conquest Forum, in the topics "ADU Bootcamp" and "A.D.U.". His current signature is "The Corrector". See why in the fun facts below. Alemas Inventor.png|Alemas as an Inventor. Alemasj.jpg|Alemas as a JuniorBuilder. Emotes Most of his posts include a Tongue Smiley emote. Alemas is the user who spent the most time without using any emoticons. He posted from sometime in 2009 to January 2011 without using a single emote (he used *Tongue Smiley* instead of to cope). Now he uses them in nearly every post! Recently he seems to be using fewer emoticons in his posts, probably due to the fact that he can't pass Marcel and that the MB forum is being overrun by duplicate topics, against which he is also campaigning. Early History and Awards Alemas started posting sometime in 2006. He initially posted in "single-reply" topics i.e. topics which required only one reply per user. He stopped posting in late 2006/early 2007, and then returned in mid-2008. He started posting much more quickly in 2009, when he joined the MLN News Station and started reporting on news. In late 2009, he joined the LEGO News Station Advanced, a practically dead news station at the time. Despite that, the station won the Message Board-News Station Awards in the MB News Central in January 2010 together with the LEGO Vision News Station. From then on, Alemas considered the LVNS the LNSA's eternal rival. In July of the same year, Alemas won Best News Reporter in the Brickys, the MB equivalent of the Oscars, hosted at the MB News Central. The LNSA also won Best News Station together with LVNS (they were allied to prevent friction). Alemas, meanwhile, continued posting faster and faster, and became leader of the LNSA. In March 2011 he won Best News Reporter again at the Brickys, won Best News Station Leader and came 3rd in the All-Time Best MB Users Top 10, while the LNSA won Best News Station, alone, this time. In January 2012, Alemas didn't win anything at the final edition of the Brickys of the MB News Central for the first time, and finished 8th in the All-Time Best MB Users Top 10. However, the LNSA did win Best News Station for the third year running. April Fools Jokes Alemas has also become known for doing two of the biggest April Fools Jokes ever. In 2011, a whole month before April 1st, he announced he would retire that day. However, it wasn't a really good April Fools Joke, as he always hinted at the fact that he wasn't really going to retire. Besides, he used way too many " " emotes, giving it away. It was still considered one of the better Jokes at the time, as he led up to it. In 2012, he became serious. A couple of weeks before April 1st, he announced he would again retire on that day, this time with many sad smileys. He kept insisting it was real, and many users actually believed him and became saddened at the prospect of not having him anymore. On April 1st, he made his retirement speech, complete with a list of friends he'll never forget. He did admit of having second thoughts on doing the Joke, as so many people believed him, but he did it anyway. However, he did say that he won't be doing it anymore. The Joke did annoy a few people, but it generally a success. Fun Facts *Alemas was blamed for the closure of MB Achievements 2.0 because of his spam. However, miakittymoon said it wasn't his fault and that the topic was let through accidentally. *In the past, users used to call him a number of names, such as A_Lame_Mess, Al, Hawaiian Leg End (AKA Foot) and many others. However, he has said multiple times that he just wants to be called Alemas, so most people have now stopped. *There was once a joke around the holiday season about a holiday named Ale-mas, where all the little children got ale delivered by Saint Alemas. *Right now, Alemas is planning to pass Rock-o-Ages and Marcel77799, and become the highest ranked user. He seems to be posting fast enough to pass ROA, but not Marcel. *Some of his famous quotes are: "*Tongue Smiley*", "Yowzers!", "POOOOOSTMEEEEEEEEN!!! ", "Yeppers! ", "Good grief. ", "*Facepalm* ”, “Eh? ”, and "BOT!", although he doesn't use some of them anymore. He once started using the Angry Face Emote ( ) along with "BOT!", to show that he is serious, but now he doesn't do it anymore. *Just like Wertys761, a user created a name for himself that says he likes Alemas. It was Alemas_Rocks. *He has been spoofed in several ways, for example, Aokpisz's MoreEpicThanAlemas dream username joke. *He got passed by Marcel77799, which made Alemas the third highest-ranked user and Marcel the second. Alemas doesn't seem to be able to pass Marcel any time soon, and because of this, he's not very friendly with the German anymore. On top of that, Marcel has now passed ROA, making him the highest-ranked user; Alemas wanted to do that. *Aokpisz once repeatedly claimed to be his brother, as part of a joke, which also made Alemas angry. *His current signature is "The Corrector", since he declared "war on typos and grammar mistakes". His constant correcting annoys other users, such as kiff9, but he always insists. *He is usually pretty hostile towards newbies, but recently he adopted Barbay1 and Rosso22 ; the former because she spelled well and didn't need much "care", the latter because his spelling was so bad he adopted him for his own good. Barbay1 is now a well-known Inventor, while Rosso22 (who's half-Italian-half-American) is a Craftsman. However, since Alemas adopted him, Rosso's spelling has improved dramatically. *Alemas is known as one of the most straight-talking and blunt users of the whole MBs. This leads to some of his posts being rejected. He always says "I speak my mind" when his straight-talking provokes reaction. Guacamole1998 even said that Alemas is probably the only straight-talking user of the MBs. *He recently revealed that he is a Juventus football (soccer) team fan, and that he was homeschooled. *His wiki account name is Alemas2005. *He once unknowingly quoted My Little Pony, to his great surprise and disgust. *He is trying to stop Rosso22 from beating his record for spending the most time without using emotes. *Alemas has announced that he will be active in only three topics: Talk to the Mods 6, LNSA 3, and the Car Debating Societies. Category:Users Category:MB Legends Category:Legend Category:8 studs Category:2005 Category:Wiki Members Category:Reporter Category:Awesome Articles Category:Semi-active